marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Aldrich Killian
'''Aldrich Killian' is the founder and CEO of the Advanced Idea Mechanics. When Tony Stark refused to join him in his research, Killian participated in the development of the Extremis virus and created the Mandarin, one of the most feared terrorists in the world. With the Mandarin and a group of Extremis-enhanced soldiers under his command, he intended to replace the US President with his pawn and take control over both sides of the War on Terror, thus manipulating them for his own profit. Biography Early life Killian grew up with a number of physical disabilities. He’s never been able to accept those limitations though and has spent most of his life trying to overcome them in any way he can. His tenacity and blind determination in fighting for a better life were seen by some as irritating, as he often came across as obnoxious. He just wouldn’t accept the cards he was dealt, and being as intelligent as he was, he had a real drive to change himself and become a different person. Extremis In 1999, Aldrich Killian initially asked for Tony Stark's support for his project under Advanced Idea Mechanics, only to be shunned and ignored by the latter. Tony lied and said he would meet him on the roof of the building, but he never came. On the roof Aldrich felt a feeling of power. After his realization that Tony had ignored his proposition, Killian decided to work on his own in creating an expansive business for himself. Over the years, through his privately-funded organization A.I.M., Aldrich Killian created a team to further research and develop the Extremis virus, which imparts unusual levels of strength and resiliency to human subjects. Revenge After curing himself of his disability by using a dose of his own Extremis virus, he orchestrated many terrorist attacks as part of his experiments, while creating a false character known as the "Mandarin" through the use of a British actor, to mask his illegal activities. He orchestrates the attack at Tony Stark's House, kidnapping Pepper Potts afterwards. Having Pepper Potts as his "trophy" and hostage, he injected her with the Extremis virus to further motivate and antagonize Tony. Final battle After his men had abducted President Ellis, Killian had planned to orchestrate a live feed showing the murder of Ellis, only for Tony Stark and James Rhodes to interrupt and attack their base with the help of Tony's J.A.R.V.I.S.-controlled Iron Man suits. In the ensuing battle, Tony finally finds Pepper, only for her to be trapped under debris. Before he is able to rescue her, an angry Killian attacks Tony with Tony distracting Killian to rescue Pepper. While Pepper seemingly dies after falling to her apparent death, Killian approaches Tony for a one-on-one battle. The two engage in a brutal fight with Tony switching between various Iron Man suits as Killian destroys each one after another. As Tony was unable to attach any more extra armor onto himself, J.A.R.V.I.S. sent the Mark 42 prototype to aid Tony in his battle. Tony then kinetically attached the armor onto Killian to stall his movements. After commanding the suit to pin Killian against the wall, Tony then activated the Mark 42's self-destruct function, thus blowing Killian up in the process. After the complex in which the two were fighting was demolished, the battered Tony is confronted by Killian who is shown as surviving the explosion. Taunting Tony, he elaborates upon the revelation that he is the real "Mandarin" and that the two should stop "wearing masks" to hide their identities. Just before he is able to attack Tony, Pepper attacks him from behind, having survived her fall with the help of her new-found Extremis abilities. Just before Killian is able to retaliate, Pepper rips a repulsor arm from one of the stray Iron Man suits, attaching it to her herself and utilizing its capabilities to finally kill Killian for good. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the Extremis virus, Killian displays various superhuman abilities, such as being able to regrow entire body parts, strength, enhanced healing factor, a touch able to melt Iron Man's armor, and at one point channels the heat produced by extremis to spit fire at James Rhodes. Relationships *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy *James Rhodes/Iron Patriot - Enemy *Pepper Potts - Old friend now enemy *Maya Hansen - Co-worker turned enemy *Trevor Slattery/Mandarin - Ally and pawn *Eric Savin - Ally *Ellen Brandt - Ally Trivia *Aldrich's role is much bigger in Iron Man 3 than in the comics. But like the comics, the character didn't live to make it to any other products. *In the non-canonical Iron Man 3 video game it is revealed that Killian's consciousness had been 'downloaded' by A.I.M. prior to his physical death and uploaded into a new, enhanced form: M.O.D.O.K.. References External links * Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:A.I.M. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Extremis Users Category:Characters Killed by Pepper Potts